Blood Red Moon: A Monster Tale
by Kugeki
Summary: Two years ago, Uzumaki Naruko changed, becoming a part of the world that sits in the shadows of the mundane world. A world where monsters are real and she is a member of one of the most powerful races. The cleansing of the world is about to begin! Femnaru


**Blood Red Moon: A Monster Tale**

**AN:**_Okay, I would like to say right off the bat that I am going to be making this a story that is rather dark. Oh. Right, this is a Female Naruto story, and if I was in to putting all sorts of keywords into the summary like some authors, it would read like so: Immortal! Naruko, Serious! Naruko, Vampire! Naruko, Masochistic! Naruko, Sadistic! Naruko and so on and so forth._

_As a warning to any of my readers who are offended by graphic violence, blatant sexuality, plenty of weird kinky shit and some rather mature themes in general, this story will contain all of that and more. One really big warning for this is that Naruko, even at the beginning of the story when she is twelve and thirteen has no problem using her body to get what she wants, so if you are offended by young teenagers doing things they shouldn't be doing for several years more, well, you have been warned. I won't likely be going into all the gory details of what happens on those occasions unless it is very important to the plot, quite frankly because writing this story is already putting me pretty far out of my comfort zone. Referencing stuff that does happen in our world isn't all that much of an issue for me, I mean, being thirteen didn't stop a few kids I know from fucking each other, but writing graphic lemons involving a young girl, no matter how fucked up in the head I have made her, for no purpose other than to provide some fanservice is going a bit too far for my taste. Basically don't expect to see too much lemon until she is a bit older, there will be some citrus, but until roughly the time of the timeskip (disregarding that there will not _be_ a timeskip if I can help it) it will be strictly limited to what is absolutely necessary for plot development. However there will be a fair bit of stuff that is implied but not detailed, as I said, Naruko is more than a bit fucked up in the head._

_This story will be presenting a realistic take on what I would envision the shinobi world to be like, that means that the relatively happy and kid friendly world that Kishimoto has created is going right out the window for this one. You will actually get a taste of what I mean pretty early on in Naruko's internal monologue. Don't say I didn't warn you._

_I am the first to admit that writing a story like this is something new to me, and that I am way stretching the boundaries of my comfort zone by doing so, but this is an experiment to challenge myself to leave behind what I am familiar with, so here it is. I hope you enjoy my creation._

_Okay, I apologize for the 2/3 page AN full of warnings, but I don't want anyone who reads this to be blindsided by the very adult material that laces these pages. So now, after 525 words here we go with the disclaimer and the story._

_I do not own Naruto or any other material I inadvertently splice into this story. If I did I would be in a far better place in life than living with my parents and working a minimum wage job at TJ Maxx…_

_Before I forget, there will be a small lime at the very end of the chapter, just Naruko having a bit of fun with herself in the bath, nothing too descriptive or anything._

**Chapter 1: Academy Graduation**

What am I, who am I? Questions I had asked myself for a very long time when I was younger. I hadn't truly realized just how different I was until my tenth birthday; that was when everything changed for me. That night, a seal I had no knowledge of broke and released the power hidden in my blood. I was different after that night, both physically and mentally.

Physically, my blonde hair turned brilliant silver, my eyes turned red and my tan skin became ghostly pale. Oh, I grew fangs too, while my strength, speed and resilience increased significantly. Then, there was the thirst… first it was just a dull itch in the back of my throat, but it quickly became a raging burn that I had no idea how to quench. The night I figured out how to sate the burn was also the first time I killed someone. I was attacked by a merchant late at night when I was on my way home and something inside me snapped, I jumped on him and bit his neck. My first feeding was messy, blood everywhere, he was screaming and struggling, it was wonderful… that feeling of power over another when I had been powerless my whole life was intoxicating, in fact it still is.

The next night I was visited by a boy I now consider to be an older brother and best friend, Shirayuki Shikai (AN: given name means "as lifeless as cold ashes"). He explained what I had become, and became my first real friend in Konoha. I am a Youkai, a monster thought to be a myth by humans, specifically a Vampire, hence the craving for blood and the fangs. Also, he told me that my silver hair and red eyes marked me as a Shinso, an entirely pureblooded Vampire with abilities far exceeding my more common kin.

Shikai-oniichan himself is an Ice Wraith (AN: not the one from Skyrim), a powerful Youkai closely linked with Yuki-onna (Snow women). Shikai is as awesome as he is scary. You try having a wave of razor sharp ice shards fly at you and not be scared, but the scariness is offset (at least for me) by the fact that he has the most amazing blood I've ever had…

Oh… just thinking of that cold, rich flavor, filled with power, oh man… drinking from him is the only thing right now that gets me to lose control over my instincts. I remember the first time I drank his blood I nearly violated him in my kitchen before I got myself under control… stupid hormones. I doubt he would have minded though.

Well, my obsession with Shikai-oniichan's blood aside, he is an amazing teacher and a fantastic friend. He taught me how to control my youki and how to use my abilities as a Shinso to their fullest, though I will be the first to admit that I have much to learn still. Speaking of my abilities, according to Onii-chan I have the most unusual range of personal abilities for a Vampire that he has ever seen, even for a Shinso. My abilities were the reason he was able to train me so well, as the majority of my offensive abilities are ice and water based, which allowed him to teach me much of his own knowledge. He also introduced me to an ancient art that has fallen out of practice with Youkai in the past few centuries: Surada, more commonly referred to by humans as Voodoo.

Surada is… cathartic for me, as a Shinso I have a very high speed healing factor, meaning I can perform the rituals without doing permanent harm to myself and since I effectively cannot die I have developed a bit of a masochistic streak. I use pain as a way to clear my head and my heart of uncertainty and turmoil. Besides, it is always fun to see the look on someone's face when you stab yourself and they suddenly have a gaping hole in their body.

The color of blood is so pretty; red is my favorite color now, ever since I killed that merchant I have loved the color. I don't wear much of it since it isn't all that good of a color for a shinobi, but I indulge a little bit sometimes.

"…uko… Naruko… NARUKO!"

The shout of my Academy teacher breaks me from my introspection, "Yes Iruka-sensei?" I put as much effort as I can into keeping my face blank of the scowl I am sorely tempted to shoot him for breaking my train of thoughts. I mean really, my grades have been quite good for the past two years and I haven't pranked anyone in that time either, I don't see why I always get singled out for not paying attention when I am one of the few students who can do so and still be a model student.

"Thank you for paying attention Naruko. Now as I was saying, the graduation exam will be broken into three parts, a written portion, a taijutsu test and a ninjutsu test where you will be required to perform the three Academy techniques. There will be a one and a half hour break between the taijutsu and ninjutsu portions for lunch and to give you time to recover from any damage you take during the taijutsu exam. Mizuki-sensei will hand out the paper tests now," Iruka said in his infuriating droning lecture voice that consistently put me to sleep during the days where we had theoretical lessons. He shot Mizuki a look that I take to mean "and don't you try to pull anything this time either".

A good thing, because if that slimeball had switched my test with a chunin level exam again I would have killed him. And that is not a figure of speech coming from me, last month I killed a rookie jonin that made a pass at me. Fucking lolicon got what he deserved; I led him by the nose for a half hour before I brought him into the woods and drained him completely dry. I burned the body of course; I can't have it getting out that the "Demon child" is a Vampire, I'm sure that would go over great. Leaving aside that Youkai stay concealed from humanity for a good reason, the village already despises me I shudder to think what they would try to do if they found out that the village pariah was really a mythical monster. Only a mere handful knows the truth about my lineage, and I trust them all absolutely.

Besides, the only person I want to look at me like that is Onii-chan. Yeah, I know, kinky isn't it? That doesn't mean I won't sleep with someone else, but Onii-chan is the only one for me in the grand scheme of things… He still hasn't caved in, but I'm working on it, oh yes I'm working on it; pretty soon he'll be completely wrapped around my finger, more so than he already is anyway.

And yes I do realize that I am young, nearly anyone would say too young to think about that kind of stuff, but I quite frankly don't care. I learned pretty quickly once I turned that my body could open doors way better than nearly anything else at my disposal. Say what you will, plenty of people have some kind of sick fantasy about little girls, all I have to do is play along for a little bit and then ask them for what I need. If they don't give it to me I drain them and destroy the body, and if they do… well usually the same thing happens anyway unless I have a future use for them. But they don't know that, which works for me.

The look on Mizuki's face was kind of funny when he handed me my test, he looked like he just ate a lemon. I checked the test: it was at the standard Academy level. Too bad, I would have enjoyed killing him… ah well, we all must make sacrifices.

"You have one hour to complete the test class, begin now."

Okay, let's see… question one: _What were the most famous abilities of the Hokages_? Tch, that is so easy we could have answered it in the first year in the Academy. Answer: _The Shodaime Hokage's primary abilities were his Mokuton ninjutsu and the power to control the tailed beasts through his Mokuton. The Nidaime Hokage had unparalleled control over Suiton ninjutsu that allowed him to pull water out of the air, he also had the legendary Raijin Ken the lightning sword, and many powerful genjutsu. The Sandaime Hokage has a vast knowledge of all Konoha ninjutsu and can perform all non-clan specific jutsu in the village earning him the nicknames "The Professor" and the "God of Shinobi". The Yondaime Hokage had the legendary Hiraishin no jutsu, a powerful ninjutsu that allowed him to move instantaneously between markers he placed on kunai in addition to a powerful arsenal of ninjutsu and a summoning contract with the Toads._

Honestly what's with this Academy and its obsession with dead men and women, it is such bullshit that we have to learn that instead of practical information on how to be a better shinobi. Stupid Civilian Council getting their greasy paws into shinobi affairs. They ruin everything they touch, including their children. Take Gyoukuro Raizo over in the back corner of the classroom for example. His father is Gyoukuro Denbe, a merchant on the Civilian Council; the boy is an idiot, has good athleticism but no talent as a shinobi and is still in the Academy, all because his daddy is a bigshot who helps run the board that oversees the Academy Curriculum. Stupid fucking politics. I don't want to be Hokage anymore, but if by some twist of fate I get the position, the first damn thing I am doing is picking the Civilian Council apart piece by piece, even if it means killing them all in their sleep…

Actually, that is a really good idea, I should make a few of them disappear soon. Of course it'll have to look like an accident, but that is easy, all that has to happen is someone accidentally slipping a few drops of Nemuru into their water supplies and bam! Dead councilors in a week…

I must have let a giggle out at the thought of murdering councilors, because Iruka coughed and addressed me, "Is there something funny Naruko?"

I scowl internally, "No Iruka-sensei, I just thought of something amusing is all. Don't worry about it." I smirk as he twitches in annoyance at my dismissive tone, I love screwing with people's heads.

Well I guess it is back to the questions… question five: _Name as many hidden villages as you can, along with their locations._ So damn easy, honestly… Answer: _Konohagakure no sato in Fire country, Sunagakure no sato in Wind country, Iwagakure no sato in Earth country, Kumogakure no sato in Lightning country, Kirigakure no sato in Water country, Takigakure no sato in Waterfall country, Amegakure no sato in Rain country, the now defunct Uzushiogakure no sato in the Land of Whirlpools, Kusagakure no sato in Grass country, the now defunct Yuugakure no sato in the Land of Hot Springs and the now defunct Yamagakure no sato in Bird country._

God, do these teachers think we are stupid? I mean really, all you need to know to pass that question are the five great villages, I doubt anyone knows as many hidden villages as I do, except maybe Shikamaru, but still, anyone who has been in the Academy for a year or two can answer that… geez, idiot Civilian Council.

Question six: _What are the main shinobi ranks in Konoha?_ Boring… Answer: _In ascending order, genin, chunin, tokubetsu jonin, jonin, the informal rank of elite jonin, jonin commander and Hokage._

Question seven: _What are the primary subdivisions within Konoha's shinobi forces and their roles?_ Well, this one actually makes me think just a little bit, wow, that's a first. Answer:_ The Shinobi corps, consisting of the bulk of Konoha's forces and performing the majority of missions requested of the village. The Shinobi corps has many specific units within it, including rapid response teams, assault teams, demolitions teams, tracking teams, infiltration and assassination teams, covert ops cells, ambush squads, intelligence gathering teams, psychological operations teams, code breakers and several others. The Medical corps, consisting of both combat medics and highly trained surgeons and doctors not qualified as battlefield medics, their responsibility is as their name implies, to heal the injured members of the Shinobi corps. The Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai, Anbu for short and all of its subdivisions make up the rest of the Konoha forces. The publicly known subdivisions of the Anbu include the Torture and Interrogation unit, the Hunter Nin division, the Assassination corps and the Intelligence and Reconnaissance division._

I allow my mind to drift as I speed through the last thirteen questions on autopilot, finishing well within the one hour time limit.

I wonder what Shikai-oniichan is doing right now? Maybe he's making me dinner? That would be nice; Onii-chan is a great cook, and he usually lets me drink his blood when he cooks for me! Ah… Onii-chan is the perfect guy for me… to bad he's so damn stubborn about it. _"I'm too old for you"_ he says, well so what, you're two years older than me, that's nothing, age is just a number… in most cases. _"You deserve better than me"_ he says, stupid idiot doesn't know how appealing he is to me; he's hot, he's kind, he cares about me, he loves me platonically… yeah, _sure_ it's platonic, I know he sees me as more than a surrogate sister. I have eyes and ears everywhere, I've heard him stressing over what he should do, he wants more but he's too afraid to take it, even when I flat out tell him I want it. Chivalrous idiot.

Gah, thinking about this is getting me so worked up… stupid Onii-chan making me think like this.

I sigh and flip my test over before putting my head down on the desk. When will this damn paper test be over so I can brutalize someone in the taijutsu examination, thinking about Onii-chan's stubbornness makes me so mad! A groan of relief escapes me when Iruka-sensei calls the end of the test twenty minutes later.

Fucking finally! Now I can kick someone's ass!

"Alright class, turn in your tests to me as you leave the classroom and follow Mizuki-sensei to the training field. We'll give you a few minutes to loosen up and then we will begin the second part of the exams," Iruka says calmly as he moves to stand by the door.

I get up and walk down the steps to the front of the classroom at a slow pace, no sense in getting worked up until it's time to beat some poor sod into the ground. I pass Iruka-sensei my test as I walk past him and follow the trail of students heading towards the training fields. The field we are heading to, field 2, is usually used by first and second year students, so I can only guess that the younger classes are going to watch the taijutsu portion of the exam, probably for "motivation" or some such shit. Honestly you shouldn't need to have to be shown examples of what you could be to be motivated to train, simply wanting to be a shinobi should be enough motivation to train your asses off. Well, this could be even more fun now, I can scare the shit out of some little kids! Sweet!

Mizuki takes us to the training field, Iruka catching up soon after, and sure enough when we walk into the field the first and second year classes are sitting along the sidelines of the roughly defined sparring ring. Oh goody, this is going to be fun!

Iruka-sensei is giving a little preface to the younger classes while the rest of the class loosens up, I'm not because as a Shinso my body is naturally always limber, and I don't get muscle stiffness even after sitting for a few hours. Maybe I should listen to what Iruka-sensei is telling the kiddies.

"As your teachers have probably told you, you are here today to watch the taijutsu portion of your senior's graduation exams, this class is one of the best the Academy has seen in recent years, and by watching them we hope you will learn some things about taijutsu as well as seeing what you could be in a few years with enough hard work and practice.

"Afterwards you will have an hour and a half where you will be able to talk with your senpais and ask them questions, maybe even get some training tips from them, your teachers and Hokage-sama are hoping that this will give you some extra motivation to train hard and become the best shinobi you can be. Do any of you have questions about anything before we get things started?"

Ah, so that is what this is about… the old man probably got around to looking at the statistics for the Academy graduates over the past few years and compared them to older records, I know when I looked at last year's records and then looked at some from when the Yondaime was ruling I was floored at how much the Council managed to undermine the teaching effectiveness of the Academy. It looks like the old man Hokage is finally realizing the problems that have come from giving the Civilians too much free reign and is taking steps to fix the issue.

If that is what his game is I guess I can play along, however much I dislike the adults of the village, their children deserve to have a chance to do their home proud. The only reason some of the kids avoid me is because some of the more close minded civilian parents tell them to hate me and they don't want to upset their parents. I guess that means that I should make my victory as spectacular as I can without killing anybody… that means I don't have to hold back as much.

Iruka looks at one of the students who raised her hand, "Yes?"

"What are the rules Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka nods at the question, "Good question, I know that your classes have fairly strict regulations on the sparring matches you have, but the higher classes have much fewer limitations during their matches. The only real rules are that only taijutsu techniques are allowed, meaning no ninjutsu and genjutsu, and that there are no killing or crippling blows allowed. Also the instructor can stop a match at any time they feel it is getting out of hand. Are there any other questions?"

A young boy with spiky brown hair and a weird looking hat-thing wearing a scarf much too long for his height raises his hand, "How strong is your class Iruka-sensei?"

Smart brat for asking that… I think that that's the old man's grandson, Konohamaru I think his name was. Now all that is left is to see how honestly Iruka-sensei answers that one.

Iruka smiles fondly, "My class has a pretty broad range of skill levels, there are a few students who aren't quite as good as they should be in taijutsu because they specialize in other things, the majority of my students are about the average skill level for a final year academy student or new genin, but I am proud to say that there are a handful who are quite skilled, on par with experienced genin. So really the skill range is quite broad."

Wow, that was actually a very honest representation of the class' skill levels, not that I expected Iruka-sensei to lie, the man is honest to a fault, but still, that was spot on.

Iruka answers a few more questions of the unimportant variety before calling the questions off and telling us to get ready. I put on a blank face and wait for my turn. Iruka first calls up Uchiha Sasuke and one of the better civilian children, one Tamahige Daisuke. Iruka prefaces the fight with a few words to the new students.

"Sasuke is the best male student in the year in taijutsu and one of the two candidates for rookie of the year, while Daisuke is in the top quarter of the students in terms of taijutsu. Sasuke, Daisuke, hajime!"

This fight is going to be over quickly, Sasuke is just going to steamroller over him. And indeed that is what happened, Daisuke put up a strong fight, but Sasuke was just too fast for the larger Daisuke, who relied more on his strength to win taijutsu matches. After a few minutes of fending Sasuke off, the raven haired Uchiha got under his guard.

"And, that's it…"

Sasuke surged upwards from his spot crouched in front of Daisuke and slammed an uppercut into the larger boy's chin, knocking him backwards. A second later Sasuke snaps a kick into the unfortunate boy's gut, followed by a rapid series of hard punches to his face and chest that send him reeling. The Uchiha swept his leg out in a sharp arc that knocked Daisuke's feet out from under him before continuing the motion and bringing the same leg crashing down onto the boy's chest in a brutal axe kick, knocking him out.

Well, the Uchiha fledgling has style, that wasn't a bad finisher at all… I bring my hands together a few times, "Wow Sasuke, that actually wasn't too bad, a little rough around the edges, but that's easy to fix with enough practice." I smirk at the bewildered look he sends me when I compliment him, but the confusion quickly turns to acceptance and he smirks slightly.

He walks by me on the way back into the mass of students and speaks a few words quietly as he passes me, "Told you I'm good…"

Now that can't get by without a retort, "Good, yes you are. Better than me, not a chance in hell."

"Hn…"

I smirk, that means I won. My relationship with the last Uchiha is complicated, we both have a mutual respect for each other. I respect him because he is quite skilled for a human of his age, hell I've even considered turning him once he unlocks his sharingan, I could use another Vampire to talk to. He respects me because I am the only person in the class who can beat him. Of course I don't ever go full out at the Academy, but still, I let enough skill show to fight him evenly and win about half the time. I've seen how he looks at me when I'm not looking, he is attracted to me but he will never admit it to anyone, at least I don't think he will.

To be honest, I think that he would be a good partner if I ever turn him, and I understand his motivation, he wants revenge, and if he lets me help him, well, I'm inclined to help him. I will admit that part of the reason for that is because we are both orphans and I feel his pain, but the other part is that he is a formidable fighter who would make an excellent ally for the future… oh who the fuck am I kidding, I just want to have someone who can relate to me on my side.

I guess I still have a little bit of my humanity left after all…

The next several matches pass in a blur, just pathetic civilian kids smacking each other around, though it must have looked impressive to the younger students. Before I know it the class has almost all gone, all that is left is Gyoukuro Raizo, Inoue Ami and myself, I look at Iruka expectantly.

He looks at me and asks me, "Do you have a problem fighting both of them Naruko?" I shake my head in the negative, just gives me more of a chance to make an impression on the kiddies.

Iruka nods, he clearly expected me to answer the way that I did, "Alright, the last match is going to be a two on one match, due to an imbalance in the number of students, it will be Uzumaki Naruko against both Gyoukuro Raizo and Inoue Ami." He turns to the first and second years, "Raizo and Ami are both in the upper half of the class for taijutsu, while Naruko is the best female in the class and the other competitor for the title of rookie of the year along with Sasuke."

The students stir slightly upon hearing that I am the other candidate for rookie of the year, clearly they remember the fight between Sasuke and Daisuke and expect something similar, oh yes this will be easier than I thought.

"Iruka-sensei, for the benefit of those who haven't seen them, my speed techniques are not ninjutsu correct?" I ask, mainly for the benefit of the kids who likely haven't seen me use any of my speed techniques before, unless they spied on one of my spars against Sasuke.

Iruka clearly sees where I am heading and he picks up seamlessly, turning to address the kids, "Naruko uses a few techniques that you might think are ninjutsu to make herself move faster, but they are not ninjutsu, they are pure taijutsu skills, I say this just so you know that she isn't cheating during her match."

He looks to the ring, where Ami and Raizo are facing off against me, "Hajime!"

I smirk at the two, and Raizo pales when my eyes flicker to him. I gather a small amount of my youki and extend it to anchor in the air a few feet in front of Raizo, channeling all of it to the anchor point instead of sending some to my feet to facilitate braking I whisper the name of my first speed technique and let the youki pull me as I take a step forward, "Shundou."

I reenter the sight of the students and teachers when the inside of my left elbow makes contact with Raizo's neck. With a vicious smirk I follow through with the technique and keep moving forward, "Lariat!" Poor, poor Raizo gets sent flying with his hands clutching his throat, he's lucky I held back on that. A lot.

I turn and without pausing launch myself at Ami, who looks shocked at how fast I moved a second ago, she didn't stand a chance. My elbow, the outside this time, crashes into the side of her ribcage. I follow that with a quick jab with my other hand to knock her backwards a little, where I grab her wrists and jump over her while twisting so her arms are now crossed and pulled behind her as I approach the ground. When I am level with her shoulders, I kick backwards. My feet impact with her back and her arms, which I am still holding, and for a moment my strength wars with her body's reluctance to comply with my, admittedly rather brutal technique. Oh, god I love this feeling of power, having someone completely helpless at my mercy. I get so worked up whenever this happens, if I don't finish soon I'm going to go over the edge, I'm already getting turned on just by exerting this control over this bitch. I apply more force as a low, guttural moan slips from between my lips, fortunately too low for anyone to hear. I can just imagine the talk I would have with Hokage-ojiisama if it got out that violence got me aroused. Ah, shit, I really need to finish this or I'm gonna cream my panties. I give a very violent pull and I maintain the force as she struggles against me.

My strength wins after a pair of seconds where I can only imagine her eyes widened in realization of what I was going to do to her before her shoulders give two sickening cracks as they are dislocated violently. I let go of her arms and land gracefully as she falls to the ground with a scream of pain, completely heedless of the fact that the way that I landed lifted my skirt, giving both the kiddies and my class an eyeful of the lacy black and white panties I am wearing today. My eyes flicker to Raizo to see him running at me, man he recovered quick, maybe I should've hit him a little harder? Ah well, water under the bridge at this point.

I rush to meet him, ducking under his textbook right straight punch and grip his face with my left hand. I notice Iruka, Sasuke and a red faced Kiba flinch slightly, all of them know exactly how I plan on finishing this. I use my greater strength and flexibility to sweep his feet and push his head backwards against all of his previous momentum before angling the push downwards and driving his head into the dirt hard enough to knock him out. The rest of his body land heavily on the ground a second later with a loud thud.

I stand up and dust off my hands letting out a relieved breath, I managed to control myself… I'm getting better at reigning in my little issue, "Well, Iruka-sensei? Are you going to call the match?" I turn to the kids to see that without exception they are looking at me with expressions ranging from slightly starstruck to outright awe, I smirk and bow theatrically, "Thank you very much for watching."

My own class had a range of expressions, going from sympathetic glances to Ami and Raizo to nervous ones at me and more than a few slightly vacant stares from the blushing male population of the class to looks of righteous fury from the girls in my class. Probably because they thought I was trying to steal their Sasuke-kun when I inadvertently flashed them all, stupid fangirls. Never mind the fact that I am planning on "stealing" Sasuke at some point in the near future anyway, they don't know that and they won't until it is too late for them to do anything about it.

Iruka groans and raises a hand to cover his face, "Naruko… you stayed within the rules but still… you overdid it, and would it kill you to pay some attention to your own modesty for once, there are kids watching!

"Anyway…Winner, Uzumaki Naruko!"

Ami and Raizo are carried off to the infirmary by Mizuki as the rest of the class breaks for lunch. I stroll over to the side of the small pond that the Academy uses to teach the young students balance and stealthy swimming and sit down lightly on the grass, smoothing my skirt out and sitting properly for once. It wouldn't do to give any of the kiddies a look up my skirt; that is a privilege given to people only at least as old as me, I'd normally not have a problem giving anyone an eyeful, but Iruka-sensei would yell at me if I ruined the student's innocence more so than I have already at any rate.

Still hopefully I made an impression on the new students, I bet that the majority of the kids will go to either Sasuke or me. After all we both had the most spectacular fights. There is something to be said for showmanship outside of serious battles after all.

I lay back in the soft grass and think of what my answers to what I anticipate to be their most common questions will be. Before long my train of thought is broken by a timid voice belonging to one of the girls.

"Um, senpai? We kind of wanted to ask you a few things, if that's okay?"

I open my eyes and sit up halfway, resting on my elbows, "Sure, ask away, all of you; just do it one at a time and, pay _attention_ gaki!" I say to the Sandaime's grandson as he tries to peek up my skirt, "Eyes on me, not my skirt and what's under it. You guys are too young to see that kind of stuff yet, wait until you are at least thirteen to date or do anything remotely perverted, then you have the excuse of hormones, right now you're just being a gaki, gaki."

The boy sits back with an abashed look on his face, "Ah… sorry, Naruko-san…"

I shake my head slightly, "Anyway, you all had questions, right? Start asking."

The girl who first spoke to me speaks shyly, "Um… how did you get so strong? What's the trick?"

I look at her hard, before sweeping my gaze over the rest of the ten or so kids around me, "There is no trick to getting stronger, not if you want real strength. The only way to become truly strong is through hard work, that's how I got where I am today, that's how Sasuke got where he is, and that is how every good shinobi got where they are today. Relying on, say a bloodline to make yourself strong, that makes you weak, and eventually you will be failed by the thing you have come to rely on, and you will die before your time."

One of the kids, a Hyuuga boy with long brown hair and the trademark white eyes of his clan looks at me like I just said something that was a crime against nature. Perfect, I can hopefully set that bad habit straight before he gets in over his head. I might be a cold, slightly insane bitch most of the time, but I do have a few things that I really dislike, one of those is kids dying if it could have been prevented.

I look at him, "You look like you want to say something Hyuuga-san, go ahead."

He looks at me with a perfectly assured expression on his face, "My teachers at home say that the byakugan makes a Hyuuga unbeatable in taijutsu, so why shouldn't I use it and rely on it?"

I shake my head, honestly did he even pay attention to what I said? I let out a sigh, "No, you must not have understood me, I guess I should have been more clear. What I meant wasn't that you should not use and rely on your bloodline, the point behind my words was that you should not rely on the byakugan, in your case, to the exclusion of all else. Something a very wise shinobi told me two years ago was that no matter how useful a bloodline is, it is still only a tool in your arsenal, not a be all, end all ability that makes you invincible."

The Hyuuga looks at me and questions me again, "Who said that to you?"

"Hokage-ojiisama told me that soon after my own bloodline awakened, I had grown quite arrogant and I believed I was unbeatable. Boy did he show me… I guess I could give you a scenario where you as a Hyuuga who relies solely on taijutsu would be in very deep trouble, so pay attention.

"For example, say you are on a mission in a few years once you graduate, your mission is to kill a camp of bandits that are terrorizing the town that requested the mission. For a normal genin team, that mission should be relatively easy if they are at an acceptable level of skill for their rank.

"When you reach the camp, nothing seems amiss and you attack it. Then, when things look like they are going your way, you find out that the leaders of the bandits are nukenin, and they engage your team. Most of the time, a nukenin that joins or leads a bandit gang won't be higher than chunin in rank, and relatively easy for your jonin sensei to take care of; sometimes though, there will be a jonin who leads a bandit gang for some reason, or a chunin with jonin level skills. That is a worst case scenario, but it has happened enough that it is a very real danger.

"The most dangerous part of that for you as a genin is that a jonin level nukenin is likely to have a chunin or two working for him or her. In other words, while your sensei fights the jonin, something he would have to give his full focus to, the chunin would engage you.

"Leaving aside that they will likely far outstrip you in raw skill and ability anyways simply thanks to their greater experience, the particular issue for you as a Hyuuga, since your clan specializes in close range taijutsu, would be a long range ninjutsu specialist. What makes it even more dangerous for you to fight a long range jutsu specialist is that the Hyuuga clan and their specialization in taijutsu is very well known, and if your opponent has ever read a bingo book or fought a Hyuuga before they will know to stay out of melee range. And the likely conclusion if you try to close with them to use your, admittedly very dangerous taijutsu, is that they will simply run circles around you while raining ninjutsu down at you.

"If you have nothing but taijutsu in your technique repertoire, the almost foregone conclusion is that you will die relatively quickly. Having even just one or two ninjutsu that can be used at middle and long ranges can very well save your life in a situation like that if you work with your teammates to bring the enemy down.

"The absolute worst scenario would be that you wound up fighting another jonin level shinobi instead of a chunin. If that were to happen you definitely want to run away as soon as you can, but unfortunately that isn't always an option. Even if you have chunin level skill in your clan's Juuken, a jonin is a jonin for a reason. A single jonin can mow down a dozen chunin with very little effort on their part. A team of genin, even a very skilled team of genin is barely a threat at all unless one of you gets a lucky shot in. A jonin with average skill for his rank in taijutsu could pick you apart in melee, he would likely be cautious in his attacks, but all it would take is one little slip up, and you are as good as dead.

"Do you get what the point of that example was?"

The Hyuuga boy looks thoughtfully at me and says after a minute, "The point was to illustrate how having an overreliance on taijutsu can be harmful to me in the long run, and to give me a few reasons to diversify my skill set… Right?"

I smile, good, the kid got it, and maybe he won't end up on the memorial stone prematurely now, "Very good. That was a good analysis; you don't really have to worry about diversifying until you are on a genin team though, because then you will have a jonin to teach you, until then work on perfecting your taijutsu as much as you can, and never stop working on it, the Juuken is a very powerful weapon and you should realize that and capitalize on it when possible, just recognize when it is time to bring out something else."

A girl asks me, "You said that the only way to get strong is to train hard right? Well, how much do you train Naruko-senpai?"

I nod at the girl's question, it is a good one after all. Time to give them a hint at what dedication is, "I wake up every morning at three am, at three thirty I go for a run, usually about fifty miles, which translates to ten laps around Konoha. On my run I use a type of training seal called a resistance seal, which increases the amount of force I have to exert to move any muscle in my body, right now I am at a level three resistance seal, meaning I need to exert three times as much energy to do anything as I would without the seal on. The whole run takes me about an hour and a half, so I finish my run at five o'clock in the morning. Then I go home and get ready for the rest of the day before coming here at seven and sitting through Iruka-sensei's lectures for the first part of the day before doing the standard training all Academy students go through for the second half of the day.

"After the Academy I go to one of the training grounds and work on various things from four in the afternoon until eight at night. After that I go home and eat dinner before working on theoretical knowledge until eleven when I go to bed. I give myself every Sunday off of training while I only do light training on Saturday to give my body time to recover from the rest of the week's abuse that I put it through. I have been using that schedule with a few modifications since I was ten years old. You could call me slightly insane for having a schedule like that, but it works for me. Does that answer your question of how much I train?"

I smirk internally at the stunned look on her face, along with the faces of the other children. It was so cute to see those expressions of disbelief on their little faces, they must think I'm insane. This time the Sandaime's grandson asks me a question that has all of the rest leaning in expectantly, "Naruko-neechan, what taijutsu style do you use, I've never heard of anything quite like it?"

"Your name is Konohamaru right? You're Ojii-sama's grandson if I remember correctly, right?" Konohamaru nods and I smile, "I thought you looked familiar, anyway, my taijutsu style was taught to me by a very dear friend… its name is… Hiryuusen-ken. A style based on overwhelming speed and force in combination. It is a very powerful style in capable hands, but it is also incredibly complicated to learn, to say nothing of the difficulty of getting your body into the right kind of shape to effectively use the style. You see, nearly everyone has a natural predisposition to either speed or strength, based on their body type. You remember the first match, where Sasuke fought Daisuke?" They all nod in synch, it is kind of amusing actually, they look like little bobblehead dolls nodding like that. "That was a perfect example of each body type, Sasuke is naturally inclined to speed over strength, while Daisuke is the opposite. To use Hiryuusen-ken, you have to train to force your body to become equally comfortable with speed and strength, it takes a special type of muscle conditioning to do so and it takes a long time, I have not fully reached that point even after two years of training day in and day out with the specific intent of getting my body in the correct condition for the style.

"You see, I have a small, petite body, and as such I am naturally much more inclined to speed training than strength training; I simply lack the body mass to effectively form the big, powerful muscles a power fighter typically needs. That is where the special muscle conditioning comes in, through very harsh and long term training it is possible to condition your muscles for both speed and great strength by increasing the density of muscle tissues in your body. It is a very dangerous training and you can seriously, sometimes even permanently damage your body by doing too much at once. But I was willing to risk that to learn the Hiryuusen-ken. There is much more to the style, but I can't give away too much now can I?"

I didn't tell them that the training is typically only possible for those with speed bodies because it focuses on giving compact muscles greater strength for their size instead of giving big, bulky muscles the ability to use greater speed. I can't just give away all of my secrets to them, even if they are allies. And of course I didn't tell them that the only ones who can fully complete this training are Vampires, not even Onii-chan has totally completed the training, though he has come close enough to fully master the style.

I answer a few more nonsensical questions from the students before one of the girls asks something that makes me want to laugh, "N-Naruko-san? Why weren't you e-embarrassed when your skirt flipped up?"

I can't help it, I chuckle humorously, "You guys are really too young to have to worry about this, but one of the biggest advantages a kunoichi has over most male opponents is that if she is attractive, most men can be easily distracted, even in the middle of a fight, by just showing some skin. It won't likely work on an experienced shinobi, because they have probably seen it before, but less experienced shinobi can easily fall prey to a distraction of that nature, giving you the chance to finish them off quickly.

"Of course, there is also the fact that I have very little in the way of physical modesty, I quite frankly don't give a rat's ass if someone takes a look under my skirt or catches an eyeful of any part of me. Plus I enjoy getting people worked up over things like that, it relieves the boredom of the day, why do you think I wear the clothes I do, they're designed to draw the eyes to certain places.

"Of course I probably shouldn't be talking to any of you about this, you are only eight after all, you've all got several years before you should have to deal with any of this stuff."

I love the reactions I get when I give that little speech, all of the little brats are so embarrassed, it's hilarious. Poor Konohamaru looks like his face is going to catch on fire; and what do you know, the "Hyuuga Blush" is genetic! So that means that Hinata isn't the only Hyuuga I can get that reaction from, awesome!

Finally Iruka-sensei calls the end of lunch and my class heads back inside while the first and second years stay outside for their afternoon practice. That was actually surprisingly enjoyable, although it might have been because the kids weren't being hostile or dismissive of me like a lot of my classmates are at times.

The whole class troops up the stairs to the third floor in a big knot of kids, on the second floor Sasuke comes up beside me and says in a quiet voice, "That finisher you used on Ami was quite something, you usually aren't that flashy in spars, any particular reason you did that?"

I smirk, "Oh, I just wanted to inspire the next generation… besides, didn't you enjoy looking up my skirt? I did that all for you, Sasuke. You're so sexually repressed, it's fun to tease you; I saw you staring at my ass, do you like? It's amazing what training does for a kunoichi's body don't you think?" I pull ahead of Sasuke, who is now sporting a healthy shade of crimson across his cheeks, with a light laugh. He is so fun to tease!

I walk into the classroom and take my usual seat in the back of the class by the window. I look out over the village and let my mind wander, pretty soon I am thinking about the night I turned.

_A young girl with mid back length sunny blonde hair, golden skin and bright blue eyes sat on a hillside in one of Konoha's biggest parks, looking up at the stars with a tear streaked face. _

_Today was her tenth birthday, and her Ojii-chan had taken her out for lunch, everything was going great until a few minutes after he had left, saying he had a meeting he had to go to. She had gone back towards her apartment to wait out the Kyuubi Festival inside. For some reason her Ojii-chan told her to stay inside her home for the night on her birthday, because it wasn't safe for her to be out during the Festival. She didn't understand why her Ojii-chan thought that, but she would do what he said to do because he was he Ojii-chan and he knew what was best for her._

_Upon arriving at her small apartment, she saw that her home had been completely trashed, all of her belongings, few though they were had been stolen, there was graffiti all over her walls, things like "Go Away Demon" and "Hell Spawn" and even one that read "It's Your Fault They're Dead!" Looking at the hateful messages she slowly began to back out of her apartment, tears forming in to corners of her blue eyes. A pained whisper passes her lips, "Why…?"_

_A moment later she turns and runs from her apartment, tears flowing from her eyes. She ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore and she collapsed on the hillside. Lying there she cried for hours as the sun tracked a path across the sky and sank below the horizon, wondering why she was so hated by the village, countless possibilities played through her mind in that time, but all were discarded._

_Then, when the full moon was at its zenith, she felt a feeling of freezing cold pass through her body that made her cry out in surprise before unconsciousness claimed her._

I woke up two days later in the hospital to find that I had changed, and I had no idea what had happened to me. Ojii-sama had no clue either, he told me that what had happened to me should not be possible. My body, which had been suffering from malnutrition thanks to a diet almost totally made up of instant ramen had gone from its rather pitiful state to that of a girl my age in completely perfect health, with a superbly conditioned body quite literally overnight. I had also filled out slightly; I was an early bloomer, but thanks to my poor diet I hadn't filled out to what I should have been. My turning fixed that, and I started to show some curves while my breasts actually registered as "not a guy" for the first time in my life.

I found out later from Shikai that as a Shinso Vampire my ageing will slow down before eventually stopping a few years after my turning. So I have a year left of growing to do before I stop aging entirely. I think that physically I will be about twelve when I stop, which would really suck if I hadn't mastered that shape shifting power Shikai showed me. A normal Vampire would simply age until their body is mature before coming to a stop, usually around the time they were sixteen or so, but because I am a Shinso I get to be an adorable young teen for the rest of eternity. Too bad my attitude doesn't match with the image.

I was released from the hospital that day, and I stayed home for the week before the thirst kicked in and I killed that man during my first feeding, meeting Shikai the next day.

Iruka-sensei calls my name and I shake myself from my reverie to walk down to the door leading into the testing room where Iruka and Mizuki were sitting at a table with rows of hitai-ate lined up on it.

Iruka looks at me, "Okay Naruko, first I would like you to demonstrate the Henge no jutsu. First turn into me, and after that turn into another person of your choice."

I nod and run through the short string of handseals required for the Henge no jutsu while pulling the tiniest piece of youki I can from my reserves and forming a flawless image of Iruka in my mind. I am covered by a puff of smoke and when it clears I am staring at Iruka with a near perfect copy of his "What on earth are you doing?" scowl on my illusionary face.

Iruka nods and makes a note on his paper, "Good job, next your choice of subject."

I release the Henge and go through the handseals again, drawing on the exact same amount of youki and forming an image of Shikai in my mind. Smoke covers me again and when it clears Iruka looks at the illusion, "Good job, but may I ask who that is?"

"Oh, that was my Onii-chan, Shirayuki Shikai. He's been taking care of me for the past two years since my change," I say nonchalantly as I release the Henge and flip an errant strand of hair out of my face.

Iruka looks nonplussed but keeps the test moving anyway, "Next, please demonstrate the Kawarimi no jutsu with the log in the corner."

I do, this time without using handseals, and I switch places with the log before switching back a few seconds later. Iruka nods and writes something else and nods to himself, "Alright, next use a Bunshin no jutsu, Hokage-sama told me that you can't use the normal one because of your extremely large chakra reserves, so any type of clone will suffice since Hokage-sama told me to allow it."

Actually, I can't use the normal Bunshin no jutsu because my youki is too potent and it will overload the jutsu. I close my eyes for a second and draw on the water manipulation Shikai-oniichan taught me to form four Mizu Bunshin out of the water in the air. I open my eyes and the four clones form quickly.

Iruka blinks, "What kind of clone is that, I can't tell, it looks like a Kaze Bunshin, but I'm not sure…"

"Mizu Bunshin…" I answer. Iruka looks at me for a second before tossing a kunai at one of the clones, causing it to splash into a puddle on the floor.

"Unbelievable, the last person who could pull water out of the atmosphere was the Nidaime Hokage! Naruko, when did you complete chakra nature transformation training for Suiton?"

I blink, while giggling on the inside, I can't wait to see his face when I tell him, "Um, actually I haven't done nature transformation training for Suiton, or any element for that matter, I just sort of do it instinctively." I have however done youki transformation training, but he asked about chakra transformation, so I'm not technically lying to him…

Iruka looks absolutely flabbergasted, before pinching the bridge of his nose and mumbling about something involving "mini-Nidaime" and "ridiculous talent". He takes a breath, "Well, right, anyway you pass with flying colors, pick a hitai-ate. I walk over to the table and look at the assortment of the metal plated headbands, finally settling on one with a band the color of dried blood, taking it and fastening it around the broad, loose belt hanging diagonally from my left hip to my right thigh with a narrow band going around my right hip to hold it up.

"Ja ne, Iruka-sensei!"

I reemerge back into the classroom and reclaim my seat by the back window, completely ignoring the world while I plan how to make Onii-chan break down and give me what I want tonight. Maybe I should call it a graduation present? Or… maybe I should just tie him down and take what I want? I don't think he'd mind too much would he? Ah, so many choices, maybe I'll go with the graduation present idea today. Oh, Iruka-sensei looks like he is saying something important…

"Now that you have graduated, you have two days before genin orientation, during those two days you need to get your identification picture taken and processed by the Shinobi Registry. You have all graduated the Academy now, but your lives as shinobi are just beginning. You are genin, the lowest of the low in the shinobi hierarchy; if you want to get anywhere you would do well to remember to work and train hard.

"The life of a shinobi is not an easy one, it is full of hardship and sacrifice, and all too often ends violently and prematurely, but this is the path you have chosen to walk in life and you are too far along it to simply turn back now. I hope you do our village proud, and I will see you at orientation, class dismissed!"

I sigh and rise from my seat slowly before walking down the stairs at the back of the rush of graduates hurrying to leave the Academy for the last time as students. Pretty soon they horde leaves me in the dust, probably a good thing since I decided to make a quick exit. I don't feel like dealing with the villagers when they see that I am a member of the Shinobi corps now.

I open one of the larger windows in the hallway and hop up onto the sill before using Shundou to travel to the wall of the Academy; from there I jumped to the roof of the shop across the street and quickly roof hopped towards the apartment I share with Shikai-oniichan. The buildings flash by me in blurs as I put on some speed; I want to reach home, and hopefully Onii-chan if he's there, as fast as possible.

A few minutes of running across the roofs of the village I get bored and pulse my youki, disappearing in a Shundou. I reappear twenty feet farther along before vanishing again and reappearing again farther across the rooftops before taking another "step".

Fifty steps later I reach the small apartment building that I live in and jump to the small balcony at the back of our floor. I hop down to the wood floor and slide the glass door open quietly, stepping through the entrance and taking my sandals off at the edge of the rug.

"Onii-chan, I'm home!" dead silence greets me… dammit, he isn't home… I sigh and walk through the large apartment until I reach the large bath at the far side of the suite; as usual the door is ajar and leaking steam, Shikai-oniichan doesn't close the door when he leaves it and neither do I.

I push the door further open and walk into the room, tiled in a pale frost blue with mirror covered walls and chrome fixtures. A large bath is set into a raised platform in the corner and takes up the back left third of the fifteen by ten foot room, while a small walk-in shower with distorted glass panes surrounding it sits in the rightmost corner, leaving the front of the room empty save for a cabinet that holds towels, soap, shampoo and other essentials. I really like the fact that in this apartment that I share with Onii-chan the toilet and bath are in separate rooms, it makes things so much easier… and this way, if I manage to seduce Onii-chan in here I won't have to have the memory ruined by the presence of a toilet of all things.

The steam is coming from the water in the bath, always clean and maintained at a comfortably hot temperature by a series of seals etched into the tiles that line the inside of the bath. That was Onii-chan's idea, not mine, I suck with fuuinjutsu.

I close the door and walk over to the cabinet while untying the knot holding my shirt up just under my ribs; the shirt, a simple black short sleeved top comes off soon after and I drop it in the basket by the cabinet. My belt comes off next, after I untie my hitai-ate and place it gently on the cabinet I toss it into the forming pile in the basket. I quickly slip out of my skirt and it too joins my shirt and belt.

I look at my reflection in the mirror with an odd sense of detachment.

A twelve year old girl stares back at me, she is short and petite, only five feet tall with ghostly pale skin and a finely toned musculature born from long hours of training; her slender form shows the beginnings of womanly curves, with a slightly narrowed waist and lightly flared hips. Her face is cute and darkly beautiful at the same time, large bloody crimson eyes framed by silken, waist length silver hair that shone like the precious metal it so resembled. Her nose was small and very "cute", which was at odds with the captivating ruby orbs that lent her face an air of power and refinement and projected the knowledge of her superiority over all within her view; her mouth was small, with soft, pink lips, the corners turned down in a faint frown. Her shoulders are small and narrow and her arms are slender, but their frail appearance belies the inhuman strength they possess, while her hands are small and delicate, the hands of a musician or an artist rather than a killer.

My eyes trail further down the image of the girl… of me.

Her breasts, wrapped in bandages to keep them from bouncing and to preserve some modesty, not that there was much to bounce or hide, the small mounds on her chest were at best a mid A-cup. The small nubs at the peak of each breast are visible as raised bumps in the cloth wraps. Her stomach was flat and sleekly muscular, with just enough definition to be considered extremely attractive; her waist narrowed slightly before flaring outward a bit at her hips. Her modesty was kept by a pair of snow white panties with black lace along the edges and over her most sacred area. Her legs were long and slim, with a perfectly sized gap between them and firm, well-formed muscles, like her arms, the delicate appearance of her legs hid their inhuman strength. Her feet were small and perfectly formed. Her whole body is devoid of any body hair, and her skin holds a light flush thanks to the heat of the room.

I sigh as I look at my reflection, am I attractive? I must be right, I mean I can get my way just by showing a bit of skin so people must like how I look… right?

"Gah, it just isn't fair, why do I have to be so flat?" I know that for my age I have an amazing body, not many twelve year old girls can say they actually have breasts; granted, my breasts are near the bottom of the size range sported by the average teenaged girl, but still, they're there, which is more than I can say for the majority of girls in my class. I sigh, moping about it won't change anything… if I really want to have bigger breasts I can always use Karada Henkou (1).

I sigh again and reach up to the knot holding the bindings on my chest closed and untie it after a moment of fiddling, letting the small, perky mounds free; well, one thing that can be said for small breasts is that they don't sag at all, which is a good thing. A moment of staring at myself again and I shake myself out of the daze I was in, slipping my fingers into the waistband of my panties and slowly slide them down my legs, stepping out of them one leg at a time before tossing them into the basket with the wraps.

I go through my afternoon ritual quickly, soaping up, having a Mizu Bunshin do my back, and rinsing off the soap suds. Next I wash my hair thoroughly, taking a full fifteen minutes to do it; my hair is my biggest vanity, and even though I don't really need to spend as much time on it as I do, seeing as it always falls perfectly, it is my way of relaxing… well, one of my ways anyway. Rinsing my hair of the remnants of the lightly scented shampoo I use, something called "Ice Spring", an import from somewhere, Onii-chan never told me where he gets it, and step over to the bath. Climbing into the steaming water I slowly lowering myself until the waterline ends just under my breasts before leaning back against the wall of the bath and luxuriating in the pleasant warmth the water fills me with.

Idly I start to twirl a few strands of my hair around my index finger as I soak in the tub and let my mind drift. As is often the case when that happens my thoughts eventually turn to Onii-chan and some of my fantasies of him. My hand drops the hair, letting it fall back into the water as the hand that was previously occupied cups my left breast gently. I run my thumb over the small, light pink nub at the peak and let out a light, breathy moan. I guess there's another upside to small tits, they're sensitive as hell, at least mine are anyway. I do this a few times, kneading the firm, silky flesh of my breast gently at the same time, and my nipples harden, while I feel a little warmth build in the pit of my stomach. I switch breasts then, repeating the process with the right side of my chest, taking satisfaction when the warmth pooling in my body intensifies.

My left hand trails down my body, running across the soft skin and the hard muscles underneath with a gentle, caressing touch, eventually stopping at the junction of my legs, slipping into the gap between my thighs and lightly tracing the outer lips of my pussy. I moan loudly; my breasts are sensitive, my pussy is doubly so, and I feel little electric tingles rush through my body as my fingers tracing the outside of my most sacred area.

Soon the light, teasing touches I am giving myself just aren't enough and I use two fingers to part my outer lips before slipping my middle finger in up to the first knuckle. A soft "Ah…" issues from my lips at the intrusion; no matter how often I do this, the sensation I get when anything first enters me is indescribable, I love it. I love the fullness I feel when I have a man inside of me, but since there is a noticeable lack of anyone of the male persuasion, my fingers will have to suffice… too bad Onii-chan is so resistant to me, I've seen what he's packing, and it's nothing to sneeze at.

As my finger dances inside my snatch, a string of low gasps and moans fly out of me, and the coil in my core winds tighter. I drag my thumb over my clit, and a low cry rips from my throat. I forgot how fucking good this felt, it's been so long since I played with myself, and nearly as long since I've had sex.

Contrary to what my attitude and behavior might suggest, I am not a slut, I simply know what my body can get me and have no problem exploiting that fact. I _do_ enjoy sex, both the purely physical aspects as well as the emotional ones. Yes, I do use my body to get my way and to obtain things that I need that I would be unable to acquire another way, but the number of people that I have actually gone all the way with is fairly small, plus those few usually don't end up face down in a gutter, and most are Youkai like me. Most of the time all it takes for a man or woman to cave and do what I want them to is a half hour of playing on their urges followed by ten minutes in a back room and some good use of my hands and mouth. Yes I said "man or woman". I am bisexual, though I prefer men most of the time.

Another low cry escapes me as I add another finger and speed up my motions. The coil inside of me is winding tighter still and I feel my end coming fast. I faintly hear the door of the apartment open and I bit back the scream of pleasure that wants to force its way out of me as the coil snaps and sets my nerves on fire with orgasmic pleasure. My back arches and my body trembles and twitches involuntarily for a whole thirty seconds as the walls of my vagina ripple and clench around my fingers, my own hot cum covering the two digits and spilling out of me into the water. After half a minute my shaking stops and I slump down limply into the water, sinking in until only my head and neck are above water. After a few minutes, during which my fingers stayed buried inside my hot, slick cunt I stand up in the bath, the water only rising to my thighs. I slowly withdraw my fingers from my still tingling pussy, an agonizingly pleasurable experience that almost had my knees buckling, and raise them to eye level; my fluids coat the two fingers in a glistening film, and to my enhanced senses, the thick, viscous liquid was the source of an absolutely intoxicating smell, and I find myself unconsciously sucking and licking my own cum off of my hand before I realize what I am doing. I don't taste bad at all, surprise, surprise.

Taking the digits from my mouth with a last, drawn out suck to remove all vestiges of the evidence of my actions, I step out of the bath and walk to the cabinet and pull out a fluffy white towel. I dry myself off quickly but thoroughly and wrap the towel around my torso, where it covers from the top of my breasts to a few inches down my thighs. I take a discreet sniff to check if I smell like sex, and am relieved to find that I do not.

With that settled I open the door of the bathroom and walk out. Someone is waiting for me in a chair on the other side of the living room.

"Onii-chan!"


End file.
